Like the Rose
by bglcuti78
Summary: LJ. The story of how James and Lilys love grew. With a few friends that help them on the way there.
1. a different encounter

"Ok men" came the voice of James Potter "And women" he added after being thrown cat calls from his two beaters Kathryn and Marria.

"Today is a big day for us. If we win just by 200 points, we win the tournament. Ravenclaw has been working hard if not harder than we have, but their keeper was replaced this mourning. We can do this guys... and girls. We have the chance of winning for the first time in 43 years. Go out there and play hard and show the school what Gryffendor is made of!" Yells erupted through the looker room. As the team exited onto the field James filled with pride. Taking a deep breath he joined his team on the field.

The Game was the most exciting thing Lily had ever been to this year. Watching Gryffendor score and defend, it was like watching a ballet. They moved in time and in sync like one big dance. They had done it They had won for the first time in almost half a century.

"Well done" she called to her two friends who had just exited the changing rooms.

Kathryn and Marria were her two best friends since first year. They did every thing together although they did have their differences. Kathryn was into writing. She longed to be a famous author and have her books sold all over the wizarding world. Marria was the painter of the group. Sometimes you would find her up in the Astronomy Tower at odd hours of the night. Then there was Lily. Lily was the book worm of the group. But her straight A's were not her passion. For Lily held a secret that only her two best friends knew about. She loved to sing and write songs. But she hated the idea of singing in front of people. People who might boo her off the stage. Yes these three girls were entirely different.

"Hey there Lil, did you see that glorious his I made?" Kathryn asked as she noticed her red headed friend waving at her.

"You bet I did and Marria I saw how you block Sirius from that bludger." said Lily hugging her friends. "I'm so proud of you".

"Yeah, but now we have this tournament thing out of the way, we still have to get ready for the Cup." Marria said flipping her long golden hair over her shoulder.

"But now we know that we can beat them, the Cup is going to be easy" commented Kathryn.

"Yes but the other teams are going to start hitting the field hard and..."

Lily was used to Kathryn and Marria arguments about sports, weather it be magic or muggle. Like always she would drown it out and look away. The trail to the castle was beautiful. Snow had just fallen that very morning and the moon shine on it made it seem like something from a fairy tale. Lily was so enthralled in her daydreaming she didn't even notice the person walking by.

There was a loud thump and snow flew every where. "Oh! I am so sorry. I was not watching where I was going and I ..." Lily began

"No no, It was all my fault" came a low rhythmic voice causing lily to look up. Looking into the deepest Hazel eyes she had ever seen.

"Being a seeker, you would think my reflexes would be in order" he said as his eyes met Lily's green ones.

"Yes well...uh...maybe...next time you should watch where you are going Potter" Lily said turning a little red from the closed contact she and James were in.

"Or maybe you should stop daydreaming about me" he retorted, enjoying the change of expression on her face.

"In your dreams Potter." she pushed James off of her and started dusting the snow off her now wet robes.

"Or in yours"

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Hey Lils there you are we were wondering where you went off to" Maria said, looking between her best friend and her team captain.

"Oh I just went for a walk and Potter here ran into me."

"Oh ok, well Kathryn met up with Ben and they went off to the common room. I'm Heading there myself want to come" she said glancing a couple times at James who still had been laying in the snow and now Lily's wet robes.

"Ok" Lily said joining her friend. 'Anything to get away from potter. That was way to nerve racking.'

The ground was cold but he didn't care. The encounter with Lily was thought provoking. 'She blushed' he thought making himself more comfortable in the snow. 'She never blushed before. Why the sudden changed?' Over the past months James had made it a point to leave Lily alone to see what her reaction would be. He noticed of course that she seemed more troubled and now she blushed at close contact when she would not even react before. 'My little experiment must have worked' he was musing to himself and a broad grin came across his face.

"What are you smiling at, better yet why are you laying down in the snow?" came the voice of a very worried looking Sirius.

"Thinking" was all James replied.

"Oh, have at it then" Sirius said walking off. 'Something terribly batty with that guy' he thought taking a backwards glance and seeing him still lying there.

The common room was quiet and the fire low. Lily sat in a plush red chair in front of it warming her toes. 'Why' she asked herself 'why him, what have I done to deserve this, I can't like him I just cant'

"Lily?" Came a quiet wisper of a voice from the girls staircase

"Yes Maria" Lily replied.

"Is every thing alright?" Maria asked taking a seat in front of Lily's chair.

"No"

"You want to talk? You know you can tell me anything" Maria tried

Lily thought about it 'Ah, What the hell'.

"I think I'm having second thoughts on the way I feel about James" Lily said with emotion that Maria almost started to cry

"That's nothing to start blubbering about" Maria said with a smile

"I know, but I'm so confused. I think that I should hated him, but sense he has been ignoring me I have come to learn how much I miss him in my life" Lily ranted. She let out her whole story from over the past months.

"Well I think this is really great in my opinion" Maria said stubburnly "Nothing wrong with it."

"No?"

"Start being the Lily me and Kathryn know towards him and see what happens" Maria suggested

"Ok, I'll try that." Lily said with a grin.


	2. Tristo Truthous

"Oi Prongs!" Sirius shouted pulling James out of his blank stare

"What" he retorted

"I have asked about 10 times to pass the butter, you wanker" Sirius said a little annoyed.

"Oh, right" James said while passing the butter to his slightly angered friend and then going back into his daydream.

"Moony what do you suppose is wrong with him" Sirius asked Remus a little worried

"Isn't it obvious, he is thinking about Lily" Remus replied as if it were common knowledge.

"But I thought he was over her"

"No, You know James better than I myself. If he wants something he will never give up till he gets is" Remus said putting down his book and looking toward the door way. There stood Lily and her posse of friends, Maria and Kathryn. 'This is quite interesting' Thought Remus as he caught Lily going red in the face every time she looked at James. 'What ever James did worked'.

" Partner up class and then we can begin the lesson on the truth spell" Came the voice of Prof. Hermes. Lily looked at her two friends who seemed to have partnered up with one anther. Lily looked around the room nervously and not seeing another soul with out a partner.

"Uh...Lily, we are the only two left" Came same deep voice that made her knees week the night before. Lily turned around and looked full on into James' eyes. She could tell he was just as nervous about this as she was.

"Ok, lets get started then" was Lily's reply with a slight smile.

'Was I right or did I just see her smile. Man if I thought she was cute when she was angry I now think she is lovely when she smiles' James thought as he watched her cross the room into a empty area in the back of the room.

"Now remember children, the spell is Tristo Truthous" came Prof. Hermes voice over the low roar that had over come her class.

"So do you want to go first?" Lily asked nervously and not looking at James in the eye

"Ok"

' I know what question I want to ask, but I cant not right now' He thought as he moved into position.

"Tristo Truthous" James said clearly. Lily became stalk still with a blank expression on her face.

"Uh...What your favorite color?"

"Green"

"Uh...Who is your favorite band?"

"The Beatles"

"What is your deepest secret?" He knew after asking he should not have said it but he did it any way. He invaded Lily's private thoughts.

"Writing songs and singing"

'Wow' James thought. 'Why is that her deepest secret'.

Lily came out of her trance like state with a expression that showed embarrassment. Usually Lily would be angry but not now 'It's like she wants my approval.

"I think that is really cool, If you like singing why don't you do it in front of people?" James asked.

"I don't know, It's personal I guess" Lily said meekly

'Something really seems to be different with Lily today' James thought looking at the strong girl before him acting shy and evasive.

"Ok my turn" Lily piped up.

"Ok"

"Tristo Truthous" Lily said clearly watching James' eyes go from full of laughter to blank.

"Um... What's you favorite color"

"Red"

'Well that was a given' Lily thought.

"Er... How many girls have you chased?"

"Two"

'I know I'm one, I wonder who the other one is'

"Why do you like me so much" Lily asked before she even realized she uttered the question.

"Because you are not like most girls. Your funny and fun loving, but most of all you did not fall for my pigheaded tricks and saw right through me when I was younger. That strange thing drew me into finding out who the real you was. I have come to admire the real you and all that comes with it. You are the most beautiful person that I know of and I wish that many great things happen for you" was James' reply.

"Wow" was all Lily said. She just stared at the guy in front of her. The most handsome boy she had ever seen and finding it was way to late in the game to start liking him. Then finding out that he like her for who she is and that he thinks she is beautiful really hit a nerve for Lily. Tears streamed down her face just as James came out of his trance.

He looked at her with a unreadable face. It wasn't anger or sadness, but understanding, happiness and worry all mixed together.

"Ms. Evens is something wrong" rang Prof. Hermes Voice over the buzz of the class room.

"My I be excused to the Hospital wing?" Lily asked

"Yes of course" the teacher said rather worried

"Can James escort me Prof?" Lily asked Looking at James and giving him a look telling him they were not going to the hospital wing.

"Yes of coursed" the teacher replied looking even more worried.

As Lily and James exited the classroom and made sure the door was closed Lily turned to James

"We need to talk" was all she said.


	3. The talk

"Uh...Lily, where exactly are we going?" James asked trying to keep up with Lily's fast stride.

"Some place private" she replied looking straight ahead.

They turned a corner went down the stares leading to the great hall turned down the corridor leading to the kitchens. Passing the painting of the bowl of fruit to a painting of fawn playing a lute.

"Mysterious fawn play me a tune" Lily said to the creature residing in the frame

The beast nodded its head and played a three note tune. The picture swung back and reveled a dark room.

"In" Lily said plainly.

James did as he was commanded and stepped into darkness

"Lumos" Lily said causing James to do the same.

"Where exactly are we?" he asked.

"The old music room, hasn't been used sense 1867" Lily replied "Don't you read?" Lily giggled.

Ignoring her question "Why have you brought me here?"

Looking him straight in th eye then looking at the floor then back to his eyes again. "I don't really know how to say this, I have never really had this feeling before...well of coursed I've had this feel but not about you and..."Lily cut here self off realizing that she was rambling. "Ok...Put it this way...sense you...well sense you stopped bothering me...not bothering more like annoying flattery...I realized something" she paused.

No sound came from James just a stare that could see through her soul.

"Why is this so bloody hard... I realized that I miss you teasing me and saying nice things to me. I've come to the conclusion that I like you." Lily finished

James was stunned to say the least. "I was not expecting you to react that way"James said

Lily looked close to tears. She mumbled a little "Oh". She started for the door.

"But" James started to walk closer to Lily " I liked it. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to come to your senses" He said engulfing Lily in a warm hug.

Back in the class room.

"I wonder what got into Lily, she usually loves charms" Kathryn said forgetting that Maria was under the truth spell.

"She probably thought it was the right time to tell James how she really feels." Maria said

Kathryn looked at her friend not saying a word. Maria came out of her trance like state with a shock of horror on her face.

"Don't tell anyone" Maria pleaded.

"No I won't but Lily is going to get a nice talking to for not telling me and just telling you" Kathryn said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't find out till yesterday" Maria tried to explain but game up in vain.


End file.
